22 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-22 ; Comments *Peel asks the newsreader (Brian) after a report on Bryan Adams being number 1 in the UK singles chart for such a long time, whether he bought the record. He answers yes and Peel says he hasn't got the record, which Brian asks him whether he might play it on his show. JP then answers confidently, no. *Peel says his favourite track on the Pixies latest album is Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons. *Peel plays three tracks from the Crabstick's album and two songs from PJ Harvey's single. Sessions *Slow Jam only session, recorded 11th August 1991. *Helmet only session, recorded 26th May 1991, repeat, first broadcast 22 June 1991. Tracklisting *Boo Radleys: Everybird (7" - Boo Up! EP) Rough Trade *Seven Minutes Of Nausea: SDI Theory (v/a 7" - Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record) Slap A Ham *Michael Rose: Bad Boys (7") Taxi *Slowjam: 'Tex Wade' (session) @ 1 *Success: 'Tripwire Acid Base (2x Compilation LP-Hardbeat+Bassline)' (Ozone Recordings) @ 2 *Helmet: Sinatra (session) *Papa Lightfoot: 'Wine Women & Whiskey (Compilation LP-Stompin')' (Stompin') @ 3 *PJ Harvey: Dress (12") Too Pure :(news) *Poor Righteous Teachers: Self-Styled Wisdom (LP - Pure Poverty) Profile *Nirvana: Drain You (LP - Nevermind) DGC *Renderers: I Hear The Devil Calling Me (v/a LP - I Hear The Devil Calling Me) Drag City *Vinyl Vandals: Don't Be So Serious (12") Warrior *Big Drill Car: In A Hole (LP - Batch) Cruz *Billy Bragg: Moving The Goalposts (2xLP - Don't Try This At Home) Go! Discs *Four Brothers: Chiroora (LP - Mukadzi Wepiri) Kumusha *Slowjam: 'Steel Bridges' (session) @ 5 *Moondog: Hard Shoe (CD - More Moondog / The Story Of Moondog) Prestige *Messiah: There Is No Law (12") Kickin *Gallon Drunk: Rolling Home (7" - Some Fools Mess) Clawfist *Helmet: Rude (session) #''' :(Sting live in concert advert) *Papa San: Strange (7") Survival *Country Joe And The Fish: Here I Go Again (LP - Here We Are Again) Vanguard *Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth: Mecca & The Soul Brother (12 - All Souled Out) Elektra :(JP: 'This is a record that you should not miss under any circumstances at all') Peel is referring to Hole's album. *Hole: Good Sister / Bad Sister (LP - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang *Divots: Dry Cereal (v/a LP - Bug Out! Volume 2) Candy *Pixies: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Ukrainians: Cherez Richku, Cherez Hai (LP - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl *Revolver: Painting Pictures (12" - 45) Hut '''& *Helmet: Unsung (session) *Cobra: See And Nuh Talk (shared 12" with Red Dragon - See And Nuh Talk) Jammy's *Slowjam: Funny Face (session) @ 4 :(news) *Poster Children: Where We Live (LP - Daisychain Reaction) Twin/Tone &''' *Robert Wyatt: Worship (LP - Dondestan) Rough Trade *Public Enemy: Can't Truss It (LP – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam *Crabstick: The Powerful (LP - Stud Or Houseboy?) Feel Good All Over *Crabstick: The Ballad Of Lee Faust And Di Young (LP - Stud Or Houseboy?) Feel Good All Over *Crabstick: Bring Four Elephants To My Door (LP - Stud Or Houseboy?) Feel Good All Over *Leatherface: How Lonely (LP - Mush) Roughneck *Hoodlum Priest: Capital Of Pain (Apollo 440 Mix) (12") Reverb *Helmet: Your Head (session) *Slowjam: Little Fick (session) '''@ 6 *Freddy De Majunga: Pénalty (LP - La Fête Au Village) Sonodisc *Freddie McGregor & Culture T: Informer (12") Mixing Lab *Lovejunk: Death By Smiling (12" - Dare To Be Wrong) People Over Profit *PJ Harvey: Water (12" - Dress) Too Pure Tracks marked @''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 37 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) *2) john-peel-36a-1991 *3) 020A-B8657XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *4) C175 The Peel Tapes Vol.15.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:47:02 (28:49-43:14), 00:47:12 (1:30-9:13) *2) 00:45:40 (36:39-40:44) *3) 03:00:00 *4 1:34:52 (44:07-47:50, 47:56-52:30) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 37. *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 36 1991. *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Many thanks to ...Mr Maudlin The Peel Tapes Vol.15 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mixcloud *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8657/1) *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library